Fear Mail
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Yui's birthday is around the corner, however, can a letter make her think otherwise? AU. Yuri in future chapters.


**Fear Mail**

**Summary: **Yui's birthday is around the corner, however, can a letter make her think otherwise? AU. Yuri in future chapters.

* * *

**A.N: **I'm still searching for a beta, so I'm doing everything I can to perfect this chapter with my own eyes. I'm also still learning how to write, so constructive criticism is welcome in any form.

* * *

A girl sat on a rather comfortable pillow. It appeared as if she were sitting, um, crisscross applesauce? Well, in the terms of a daycare student, that is.

She seemed as if she were waiting, and wait she did. Soon, an edible breakfast was presented to her, placed on the low leveled table in-front of her. A breakfast that should be drooled upon and drool she did.

Any fool would take note that she is an old fashioned girl. An old fashioned Japanese girl that lived in a square shaped house, and around that were businesses, her fathers, who earned allot of money. Needless to say, she is a girl who lives in the past, yet her family always thinks about now and the future, such irony.

In one simple call-or whine as what anybody who was there would tell you- a girl who looked exactly identical would say;"Onee-chan, don't abuse the rights of having maids! I'll do it instead."

This would always lead the girl into a bright smile. With that, an equally warm one would be returned.

"Can you fetch me my mail, I mean, may you please get my mail, Ui?", and the sister would always say yes, and the girl's mail would be returned, and everyone knew that day would be like the rest.

Though that day was not, I'm afraid.

The girl was skimming through apology letters stating they could not make it to her party, although most letters were from her parents' friends, who were really apologizing to them.

However, one letter stuck out from the rest. It was card, meaning somebody stuck it in her personal mailbox.

Her full name was plastered on. Each letter being a different color. She then read her name out loud in a mix of excitement and mocking the way her parents business partners announced important upcoming events. "Hirasawa Yui" she announced legs and shoulders straight while her chin was held high.

She felt stiff, maybe because of her ruffled dress with a million layers her mother obtained in Europe, explaining the dress matched her daughters hair clips.

Yui giggled softly once she saw a drawing of her, yet wondered how this person knew how she looked like since she rarely left her box shaped house.

The brunette also wondered about the address, since the person didn't put anything else other than a message-

The girl's eyes brightened once she realized there were words in the back.

They wrote: _Y__ou're not me. I'm not you. I'm not you, although I'm Yui. How can this be?_

Yui was perplexed-and not the kind of perplex she would experience every day.

"Maybe she has the same name as me." though the girl was still not pleased with her conclusion. So she called her sister into her room poorly lit room. It's a part of the daily routine, is it not?

"Onee-chan?" and Yui would simply show the letter to her sister. Even though Ui didn't have the exact answer, who would? She did tell her Onee-chan this,

"It's just someone who's trying to pull your leg, don't worry."

This left Yui's mind actually. She thought it was funny that Ui had a dress that was the same shade of yellow as her hairband.

The girl stayed in her room for the rest of the morning; however, her earlier situation vanished into thin air once she played a tune with her flute, which also reminded her about her upcoming birthday since she got it for her birthday several years before.

That afternoon, however, was completely different.

Her mom, knowing about the letter earlier thanks to Ui, decided they they'd be going on a family walk.

A simple walk around the high school near their house, um, the Sakuragaoka Girl's High School was it?

That day left chills, since the late mid-November cold was worse than ever. Although it wasn't too cold to leave the winter white on the ground.

Both mother and daughters wore the same Kimono, though the eldest daughter, wishing for originality, had a pin placed on her thigh,

"To not get anybody confused." Yui explained.

However, the school was full into few, and it led the eldest into questions,

"How come I cannot attend that school? I mean, Kotobuki's daughter attends." Yui would say this whenever she passed the school with either parent besides her.

"I just loathe those uniforms dear." Her mom would answer, and her father would agree furiously.

"But Mugi-chan is in the Choir club, and that'll help her to attend a good college somehow." with that, her parents would say singing does not lead to a good education.

Once the walk drew to a close, a walk that was supposed to lift Yui's spirits only made it worse.


End file.
